Hochstadt Sanctuary
The Hochstadt Sanctuary is a stone room dedicated to the 7 Hochstadt Senseis (discluding The Three Masters) that reigned since the Card - Jitsu's Discovery. It is located right Below the Dojo, and right next to the Elite Puffle Training Room. History The Sanctuary was made in 1080 AD, as a Mausoleum for Sensei Gung Hao's body, whose coffin was buried under the floor in honor of him. As an addition, they placed a life sized statue of him above his grave. Eventually, his son, Jacques Hochstadt, who was also a Sensei, was buried there too and had a statue carved for himself. The Mausoleum was long fogotten, until another Hochstadt, Chin Yang, became a Sensei. He too was buried there, along with his Sons, The Five Senseis. Shortly after the last of the five Senseis died, a horrible snowstorm covered the mausoleum. Pen Chi built the Dojo over the flat structures of the Sanctuary's Roof, forming the foundation for the dojo. Sadly, the sanctuary was long forgotten after Pen Chi, so Sensei, True Sensei, and Fire Sensei/Water Sensei did not know of it. It wasn't until one day in the Elite Puffle Room, when one of the puffles crashed into the wall. The puffle was wearing a helmet, so he was OK, but the wall he crashed in was torn up. However, It revealed a strange door that revealed the words: "Hier liegt der Eingang zum Heiligtum Hochstadt" Which Translates to....... "Here lies the Entrance to the Hochstadt Sanctuary" Since this discovery was found in a very secret room, the Sanctuary was kept a secret by the Elite Penguin Force and Sensei. Today, It is still a secret, even to Swiss Ninja and Corai, who are related to all of the 7 Senseis. Description The Sanctuary is one all-stone room that is full of Statues on pedastles of all 10 Senseis. Below these Statues are the Graves of the Senseis. The Stone Walls have intricate carvings of Puffles, Ninjas, and Dragons. Some Carvings also show scenes of a Sensei's life. In front of each Sensei's Feet are a bunch of candles that have burned since they were lit during the funeral. The Celing has a grand mural of a strange unknown creature that is wearing an elaborate red robe. Trivia *On Each Solstice, (both Winter and Summer), the eyes of the Statues of the Senseis glow mysteriously. Pictures Gung Hao.png|this is Gung Hao, the first sensei buried here. Jacques Hochstadt.png|This is Jacques Hochstadt, the son of Gung Hao, and also a Sensei buried here. Chin Yang copy.png|this is Chin Yang, a Hochstadt Sensei who was buried here 700 years after Jacques hochstadt. Sensei Tsoi.png|This is Tsoi, the first of the Five Senseis buried here. Sensei Li.png|this was Li, the brother if Tsoi Sensei Ho.png|this is Ho, the son of Tsoi Sensei Fut.png|this is Fut, son of Ho Sensei Hung.png|this is Hung, son of Tsoi, and the last Hochstadt Sensei to be buried here. Roku.png|This is the Creature Mural on the Celing. He is acutally a Ghost. See Also *Gung Hao *Jacques Hochstadt *Chin Yang *The Five Senseis *Dojo *GSWII Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:Family of Swiss Ninja Category:Sensei Category:Grave Sites